


Peter's First Time Back

by tess_87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Field Trip, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_87/pseuds/tess_87
Summary: After the snap, the whole world seemed different. While everyone came back, no one was the same. People in Peter’s class were now adults. The city looked completely different. The whole world now knew about space and aliens. Tony Stark had a daughter. Tony Stark died. Midtown Tech, in an attempt to raise their student’s spirit’s, decided to book a tour at Stark Industries. It will be good for the kids to see the company that almost single-handedly rebuilt the city after the war. Right?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 222
Collections: Field trip to Stark Industries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so please bear with me if its a little weird but basically this is the popular field trip troup but it's after Endgame and Peter is still grieving over Tony. I tried to not make it super cliche so I hope you like it.

After the snap, the whole world seemed different. While everyone came back, no one was the same. People in Peter’s class were now adults. The city looked completely different. The whole world now knew about space and aliens. Tony Stark had a daughter. _Tony Stark died_.

Peter still hadn’t really come to terms with that last part. He refused to go into any of the labs. His suit hadn’t been touched since. He had only been back to the tower once or twice. Everything just seemed to be one big reminder that Tony was gone. The only thing he could still bear to do was visit Pepper and Morgan at the lake house, and even that took a lot of coercion from Pepper (and Morgan’s puppy dog eyes).

\-----------------------=+=-----------------------

The snap had affected almost all of the high school. A lot of students found it difficult to wrap their head around the idea that they’re family and friends had lived a whole five years without them. But no one was affected as much as Peter was. On the outside, he became quiet and reserved. He stuck to the back of class and never really said much, a dramatic change from his old happy and eager self, but it was worse than that. Only MJ and Ned knew the full extent of it. Only they knew about the panic attacks, the paranoia, the PTSD, the constant re-living of the moment where Peter watched Tony, his mentor, his father-figure, die right before his eyes in order to save the universe. Peter kept this part of him hidden. No one knew what truly happened to Peter Parker.

Midtown Tech, in an attempt to raise their student’s spirit’s, decided to book a tour at Stark Industries. It will be good for the kids to see the company that almost single-handedly rebuilt the city after the war. Right?

\-----------------------=+=-----------------------

It was a normal Monday morning. Peter was quiet as usual, so no one noticed him freeze up and his face go pale after their field trip announcement. Well no expect MJ, who silently grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

The week leading up to the field trip seemed to drag on. Peter was beyond nervous. This would be his first time back in the labs since, well you know. He pleaded with May to stay home, but she insisted he go, claiming he needed to cope and that maybe having Ned and MJ there would help. 

He tried to go about class normally. Stick to the back, stay quiet. No one noticed when he disappeared from class. No one knew that Ned found him in the bathroom twenty minutes later, struggling to breath from a panic attack.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shoutout to everyone who commented and left kudos on my first chapter. I honestly didn't think anyone would really see this, much less like it. You guys are awesome.  
> Also I'm sorry if the formatting in the beginning is weird. Ao3 still confuses me.

_ Friday morning, 2:28am. 6 hours and 32 minutes until the bus left for Stark Industries.  _

Peter was wide awake, unable to sleep. He knew Pepper would be there. He knew he could go to her if things got overwhelming, but still, just the thought of going near Tony’s space was almost enough to send him into another panic attack.

_ Friday morning, 6:45am. 2 hours 15 minutes until the bus left for Stark Industries.  _

Peter finally got out of bed and went about his morning routine. He got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and said goodbye to May. Then he headed down towards the subway station to catch the train to school.

_ Friday morning, 8:34am. 26 minutes until the bus left for Stark Industries. _

Peter was tapping his foot on the floor and trying his best to listen to Mr. Harrington rattle off the safety rules and procedures. MJ kept squeezing his hand, trying to bring him back to reality and out of his head. 

_ Friday morning 9:00am. 0 minutes until the bus leaves for Stark Industries. _

Peter was sitting near the back of the bus. His senses were dialed to 11. He could hear every conversation and feel every slight bump in the road. He sat next to Ned with MJ right in front of them. Her nose was buried in a book, spare the frequent glances towards Peter to make sure he was okay.

The bus wound towards New York taking the familiar path upstate. Flash was surprisingly quiet, maybe he was saving himself for when they actually got to the tower. Peter just put in his headphones and focused on his music. Overall the bus ride was uneventful and seemed to pull into the Stark Industries parking lot all too soon. 

The students piled out of the bus and filed into the lobby. Even though he spent so much time in the tower, Peter had only seen the lobby a handful of times, and he had to admit it was impressive. In true Tony Stark style, it was large and over the top. It had huge marble columns and plush, velvet furniture. The far wall was lined with reception and security desks. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

Mr. Harrington guided his students over towards the reception desks. “Hello, this is the Midtown Tech tour group” he introduced himself to the women behind the desk. “I’ll get you guys checked in. Your tour guide should be down in a moment. My name is Celeste if you guys need anything” she responded. 

“Hey everyone!” came a familiar voice from behind them. Peter turned around to see Harley Keener standing behind them addressing them. Ever since the funeral, Harley had been staying in New York. In that time, he and Peter had become quite close of friends. “You guys are Midtown Tech right? I’m Harley Keener, your tour guide for the day. On our tour we’ll get to see both the business side and the science side of Stark Industries. We’ll have to go through security so please empty your pockets and follow me.” Harley led the group over to the security checkpoint 

“Behind here is a small museum dedicated to both the history of Stark Industries and the Avengers. You’ll have about twenty minutes to look around before we move on.” Harley explained. Peter stuck to the back of the group as they made their way through security. Luckily everyone was too entranced by the Ironman suit prominently displayed to notice F.R.I.D.A.Y. welcome Peter.  _ “Welcome back Peter. I’ve alerten Mrs. Potts that you have arrived. _ ” Peter thanked the AI before moving on to join his class. 

While everyone else was browsing the various exhibits, Peter made his way to the back of the room and leaned against the wall against Harley. “Pepper made you do this didn’t she?” asked Peter. “She wanted me to make sure you were doing okay and to keep an eye on you.” Harley replied. “So,” he continued, “How are you doing?” Peter paused for a minute before he said anything. “Everything is just a reminder that he isn’t here. I can’t stop thinking that maybe, if I tried harder, I could have gotten that gauntlet off on Titan. I was so close. What would have happened if I did?” “Hey,” Harley said softly, “this isn’t your fault. You did everything you could. You risked your life for him. Don’t blame yourself.” No one noticed Peter’s eyes go stormy as he talked with their tour guide.

Peter stayed where he was for a little while longer before he went to join Ned and MJ over by the Spiderman exhibit. “Really guys. The Spiderman exhibit. I mean come on you pick the one Avenger you already know everything about” Peter said jokingly. He stopped talking when he saw what they were looking at. Next to Peter’s IronSpider suit was a handwritten note:

_ It doesn’t matter where or how you start, _

_ what matters is your heart. _

_ You started in sweat pants and I started in a  _

_ cave. You’ve already filled my shoes, now go  _

_ on and be even better.  _

_ I love you 3000 _

_ -T. S. _

Peter stared shocked at the note. He knew he didn’t come down to this floor a lot, but this note was put in recently, probably when Peter was dusted. Did Tony know he wouldn’t be coming back? Did Tony really think Peter could be better than him? 

Had it not been for the slight tingle on the back of his neck, Peter wouldn’t have noticed Flash sneak up behind him. 

“Still claiming you know Spider-man huh Penis” Flash as he laughed. “As if Spider-man would ever hang out with a nobody like you.”

“Shut up Flash” Peter said with his eyes still glued to the note. 

“You always claim to have an internship here. What’s your job? Getting coffee for reception?” 

“I work on Spider-man tech, Flash” 

“Very funny Parker.”

With that, Flash turned and left, seemingly thinking he somehow won the argument. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Dialogue is hard and the formatting gets super messed up when I transfer it from drive to ao3. I hope you guys liked it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took I've been slammed and haven't had any time to write  
> I'm also super tired and did not have the effort to grammar check this so I hope I did good the first time. Sorry

“Alright everyone. Seems as if our time is up. Next we're going to be moving up and taking a look around the business side of Stark Industries.” announced Harley. He herded the class towards the elevator. Peter hung back so he could talk to Harley. “You literally have superhuman strength. All it takes is one punch and Flash will be done”

“I know but then people would get suspicious.” Peter joked.

The last of the class made their way into the elevator with Peter and Harley bringing up the rear. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. bring us to level 43 please” Harley asked the AI. The elevator immediately began rising. Some of Peter’s classmates were staring at the ceiling, still trying to figure F.R.I.D.A.Y out.

The elevator eventually stopped and dumped them in a long hallway with offices down each side. _“I’ve alerted Mrs. Potts that you are on your way”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y announced as they walked down the hall. “You could’ve told me Pepper was gonna be here” MJ said, sounding excited. Of course MJ looked up to Pepper, who didn’t. She was the CEO of one of the world's largest companies and she could also kick but in a super suit. “I didn’t know” Peter replied glaring at Harley. It’s not that he didn’t like Pepper, no he thought of Pepper as his mother, but he knew Pepper would be a bit... overly concerned. He understood that coming back to the tower was a big deal, but he kinda wanted to do it alone.

“This used to just be a normal office but has since been transformed into the headquarters for everything related to the rebuilding efforts” Harley stopped in front of one of the doors. “If you have any questions feel free to ask, but please don’t touch anything” Harley opened the door and ushered the students inside. There was so much to take in. On one wall was a screen with all sorts of different charts and data. Against another was a 3D hologram of New York City, and sitting at the head of the table was Pepper Potts herself. Pepper stood up and addressed the group. “Hello everyone! As I’m sure most of you know, my name is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. We’ve been heading most of the rebuilding efforts of the city. Throughout the room we have information on everything from damage and repair costs to information on the local architecture. Feel free to look around and ask any of these lovely workers any questions. Just please be respectful and don’t touch anything.” With that the class dispersed. No one noticed Peter walk up and start a conversation with the Pepper Potts. “How are you sweetie?” she asked gently. Peter looked down. “It’s been okay I guess. Nothing terrible has happened. It’s nice having Harley here though” Pepper gave him a tight hug. “Remember I’m here all day if you need anything” Peter wandered off to meet up with MJ who is interrogating a scared looking intern about who knows what.

After about twenty minutes Harley once again called attention to himself. “We’re going to be moving on and head up to lunch. Once we’re in the cafeteria I’ll explain the rules and how you’ll get your food. Please follow me to the elevator.” Peter hung back a little and gave a quick hug to Pepper before hurrying off to join his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I'm kinda struggling right now because I know how I want this story to end but I'm not entirely sure how to get there. Oh well, I'll figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's been a minute. Sorry for just straight up abandoning this. Good news though, I'm back! If you're reading this, it means I'm still working on the next chapter. I'm going to delete this once its posted. I want to say thank you to everyone who supported the first few chapters. I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
